


Edelgard's Sultry Sleepover

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Lust, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Missions can leave a girl tired and bored, and friendships tend to bud and blossom when blessed between beds and gossip! Edelgard seeks to harness the legendary power of the sleepover in order to bolster the enthusiasm of her friends! Dorothea gets to have some gal pal time, and Bernadetta gets to leave her room! Needless to say, though, things don’t stay tame for long, and things get very dicky very fast.Website link: https://saltytea.club/2019/08/edelgards-sultry-sleepover





	Edelgard's Sultry Sleepover

“Now this is more like it!” Bernadetta fell back against her seat while sniffing at the rim of her cup. A refreshing steam tickled her nose, rising high up beyond her unkempt purple hair. “For once we just get to stay inside and relax a bit instead of going on another harrowing mission.” 

Seated adjacent to the frantic and shy girl were two of her closest friends on campus. Dorothea was seated in her own chair around the nice little tea counter. And seated between them both at the circular table was Lady Edelgard herself, unaccompanied by her shadow. Old Huey was told off by Edelgard and Dorothea that this was a girl’s night, and his presence was entirely unrequested, and in fact discouraged. He was hesitant until Edelgard made her command certain. The emperor to be was seated with great dignity and etiquette. She lifted her own cup of tea aloft, her gloved fingers curling around the grasp of the cup with such trained understanding befitting nobility. Dorothea, for her credit, mirrored such manners with her own charismatic flair. She whipped her long brown hair aside behind her head and took a short sip. 

Bernadetta looked to them both, squirming in her seat. Did I say something wrong? Her thoughts were malicious imps who maligned her and played with malevolence in every awkward silence. No, no, come on Bernie, they’re sipping tea! How are they supposed to talk to you every single second. The party has been going great so far! We’ve played games, we’ve sung and danced! I’ve never seen Lady Edelgard sing before today! 

At the behest of the singing and a very flirtatious Dorothea, Edelgard was made to stand and join in on an operatic soprano performance. Now Edelgard was able to find her place in the harmony well having been trained in song at a few mandatory choirs, but her appearance never entirely relaxed. Dorothea’s laughter would fill gallons if it was water. 

They had toyed with cards, spoke of novels they had read in their free time, and done so much to make the evening ever so grand. And yet, Bernadetta still couldn’t shake this harrowing horror, this intruding foreboding of her own creation in the depths of her mind. It was at the tail end of every scrape of fun she had. Still, she tried her best to focus on just having fun! She realized then that she had been sipping her tea for quite a while. Slurping even! Dorothea and Edelgard were both staring. 

“Aaaah!” She set her nearly emptied cup down in a frenzy, gasping for air in tandem with her hysteria. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just really like tea! Love it! Can’t live without it! I would literally die without tea!” 

“Hey hey, It’s alright Bernie,” Dorothea smiled, giving Bernadetta a good pat on the head, having to bend forward a little just to get her palm cupped around that purple wool. “Nothing to be nervous about, right, Edy?” 

“Yes, nothing at all.” Edelgard said as she does most words. Firm, practiced, yet sociable in its own way. “The tea was lovely, though. I’m glad you enjoyed it, Bernadetta.” 

“O-of course!” Bernadetta perked up. “It… It really is lovely,” Even a nervous wreck like herself had to crack a little grin as her genuine feelings held the reigns again. Dorothea slowly stood up from her seat, shooting both of the girls a quick smile. 

With that, she turned and headed towards her bag in the corner, left by the side of the door that lead out to the hall. “Now that we got past all the little stuff, I think its time for the real fun to get started!” Dorothea bent over and opened the hatch to her fashionable satchel. Bernadetta craned over the back of her chair to try and peek at what it was that Dorothea was alluding to. 

“Huh?” Bernadetta perked. “What did you have in mind? Because I haven’t really been to any of these parties before, and I’m not really sure I’m ready for whatever it is you have planned! W-what if you pull out a knife?! A-and use my blood for some sort of wicked ritual?! Oh no I knew this would happen if I went to one of these!” 

Click! A medium sized bottle was set atop the table right in the center. It was a long necked bottle with glass wings adorning the sides of said neck. The center of the bottle was wide and round, pronounced out at the sides and more flat at the faces. On the back was a heart of glass, and on the front was a small label that Dorothea would practically read aloud as she announced what it was. “This… is a love potion!” 

“A love potion?” Edelgard blinked, staring at the new center piece of her table. “I assume that this was an investment of yours made for your conquest of suitors, no?” 

“Well… Alright at first it was certainly for that!” Dorothea laughed, retaking her seat. “But the shopkeeper told me it wouldn’t really work for that sort of thing. She says that the potion reveals your true love or something along those lines, and that more or less its more of a party gag since its temporary. Now I wasn’t about to actually slip some of this in a rich noble’s tea mug, but I figured maybe this could be some harmless fun among us girls!” 

Bernadetta leaned in to look over the bottle. No warning labels or anything of the like. The label was bland serif font, bright and bold and ever so formal. It was lacking in any other details. Her true love would be revealed? “I wonder who my true love would be…? Hopefully he’s not scary!” 

Edelgard regarded the glass carefully before sighing. “I have a distinct feeling I have no choice but to humor this or else-“ 

“You’ll get my cute pout again~” Dorothea winked. 

“Then by all means. I will humor this. However, whatever happens in this room stays here. And trust me, Huebert is pining for any chance to thin out our class, casually saying ‘if you let me, the lunch line would be far shorter, Lady Edelgard!’ – As if that would tempt me!” 

“Yeah, we know your big scary shadow guy very well. He’s the tallest doormat I’ve ever seen at least,” Dorothea laughed and uncorked the bottle. A pink spark ignited from the glass, giving everyone a whiff of the concoction. Bernadetta could detect a thick vanilla strawberry sensation, a sugary delight awaiting her inside the container. It surprised her to say the least since she was expecting something a tad more medicinal like vulneraries that oft take shots of in the heat of battle. Now that stuff had a most heinous flavor that made stone peel. 

A stream of pink fluid flowed freely from the gently bent orifice of curious delights. The sensual fluid poured down the lane of the neck, filling Edelgard’s tea cup, then Dorothea’s, and finally Bernadetta. The purple haired frantic watched each cup fill before her own, tension building at each point. 

With her own oasis of the fluid prepared, Bernadetta was now being significantly more exposed to that scent she had only pilfered in passing priorly. It was much more intensive this near. The vanilla hint unfurled into a whole vast meadow of mellow yet saccharine flowers. The scent was so detailed Bernie could see each growth of flowers in every direction. And in the center was a complex berry scent that went far beyond the initial strawberry detected. It was nearly overwhelming. Even Edelgard seemed disheveled by the scent, her brows raising and face creasing with concern. 

“Woooh boy! This stuff smells like… Yikes, like someone dumped all the soap and perfume they owned in a tub and started selling the water!” Dorothea’s fingers were on her face, seemingly pondering if they should pinch her nostrils shut or blunt the blame of the smell, having been the one who brought the drink here in the first place. “W-well… Bottoms up!” 

She lifted her cup. Edelgard watched a moment before joining her in lifting her cup, matching Dorothea’s lifting pace but lagging just slightly behind. Before she could think, Bernadetta lifted her own cup and raced to sip on it. 

The fluid was thicker than it looked, like a yogurt. It shivered across her tongue. It tasted of nothing. It’s poison, Bernie’s haunt egged on her worries, it is a flavorless poison. You just drank poison. You’re going to die. You’re going to catch on fire or puke out your insides. You’re going to crumple up on the floor and die! Why did you drink poison?! Are you stupid?! 

“Huh... I was certainly expecting a little more flavor out of something that smelled so strongly!” Edelgard commented, placing her empty cup back down, a few traces of the pink smelling fluid left along her cup. 

“You’re telling me. That stuff tasted blander than water!” Dorothea nodded. “I guess it was all flash and little show in that department. Now, do either of you girls feel like you know who your true love is?” 

Bernadetta was still trying to contain her fears. She slumped back in her seat and licked her lips, nervously awaiting the fictious poison to claim her trash life. Edelgard huffed. “I’m afraid despite your potion, I am not yet privy to that information. Perchance did you receive any other guidance from this supposed potion vendor you procured this from? Something to put your friends’ hearts at ease?” 

Dorothea huffed right back. “Well sorry, but she was pretty vague! I don’t like asking a hundred questions and hoping it works, sometimes I just live a little. Try something new and wild and see how it all turns out!” 

It was taking everything she had to stop herself from falling inside of her head. Bernadetta was mentally checking out as her friends gabbed and giggled. Why wasn’t this poison acting faster so she could be put out of her misery? This was hell. Hell was inside someone else’s room, feeling alienated, being entirely unable to entertain and explore. She was having fun, but she knew that she was ruining it… But no. She knew better! 

She was invited here because she made friends who truly liked her and enjoyed her company. The slumber party was so far flawless, as fun as the legend had foretold! And she was so lucky to know these two incredibly fine and fun ladies who were working to include Bernadetta in these affairs! 

Edelgard was always so kind and courteous. Although she spoke like a mighty tyrant in training in tone, her contents was that of a truly caring and empathetic woman who was really working to lift everyone up and make them happier. Bernadetta could recall countless times Edelgard went out of her way to help Bernie, to make sure her day was going alright, to (sadly, but much needed-ly) make sure that she was going to class! 

And Dorothea… She wielded fun flawlessly. A charismatic and charming gal who was nicer than most of the nobles in school. Swirling around her was a cyclone of seductive fun. Bernadetta always found herself drawn to her, admiring her from afar, such as the windows of her room. But to share a room with Dorothea… It almost wasn’t draining to Bernie’s introverted heart. 

She watched as her two favorite women in the world both looked at her and smiled. They slowly turned to each other. Bernadetta noticed that there was a strong almost fizzing buzz on her tongue, like candies exploding atop. The flavor was hitting her like smoke fanning from a flame. It wavered and built and built. Strawberries and vanilla. 

“My tongue is abuzz in a most fascinating way…” Edelgard said, her tongue hanging from her mouth when she paused, hot pants emitting from her mouth. 

“Mine too~” Dorothea’s face was twisted into a little grin, fanning her tongue out in much the same way. They locked eyed. Bernadetta just smiled at both of them, filled with that same bliss that had carried her this far. 

Bernadetta then watched as her two favorite women in the whole wide world leaned in and kissed. Dorothea’s lips slid in far faster than Edelgard’s, who offered them with her neck craned forward, her eyelids heavy, and her cheeks flushed. Experienced songstress lips smacked and massaged Edelgard’s own. The emperor heir returned the fervor has earnestly as she could. Her strong stature was collapsing, like cracks in a statue. Shoulders lost their intensity, her back went less rigid, and her very form became more loose. Her arms reached across the table and grasped at Dorothea’s shoulders, grasping and pulling her closer. 

When the potion bottle nearly toppled and Bernie was forced into action, she realized how strange this entire occurrence was. Reflexes carried her forward. She grasped the nearly toppled bottle and landing beneath a bridge overlook formed by her best friend’s breasts clashing openly, their lips mumbling in moans and smacks further ahead. Bernadetta gasped as if the curtains were pulled back to freshly reveal this oddity. “W-what?! What a-a-are you guys doing?” 

Their kiss disconnected. Drool connected them with a lover’s strand. “Bernie~” Dorothea cooed. “Oh such a cute girl! I could just eat you up!” Dorothea grasped her breasts and pushed them together so they nearly rose out from her cleavage. She leaned in and mashed them against Bernie’s left cheek. 

“Such a fine ally,” Edelgard commented, her formal words sounding awkward in the new environment of her growingly sultry voice. “I must admit that I find her very, very cute as well.” Edelgard copied Dorothea’s motions just as before and joined in pushing her breasts against Bernadetta’s face. 

“I admire you so deeply~” Dorothea cooed. “Bernie Bernie, always doing her best! You have it so hard, and yet here you are! Doing everything you can, getting stronger, making friends! I wish I was your big sister so you would call me big sis aaaall the time whenever I complimented you like this!” Her wagon of thought just rolled straight out from her mouth. 

“W-what has gotten into you two?!” Bernadetta escaped the clash of the soft mounds meeting at her face. She slipped from her seat and struggled with the potion spinning between her grasp. She hugged it close as she fell backwards, chair tumbling aside. She landed just right so the heavy end of the bottle would be set against the wooden floor. She was worried she might have cracked or spilled the bottle, but everything checked out. 

She scooted away quickly, looking up at the table. Edelgard and Dorothea were kissing again, their tongues trading between maws. 

“Does it taste weird?~” Dorothea cooed. 

“I can’t tell~” Edelgard gasped. “My tongue is buzzing too much…” 

“Mine too…” 

“Bernadetta is so very cute…” Edelgard gasped. 

Dorothea hugged the bottle near the door, looking on with an inexplicable fascination at her friends. Their attractive forms were meeting so openly, so frantically. She put the glass bottle aside, wishing to no longer be anywhere near it. “T-this is like a nightmare…” Two cute girls, complimenting her! This was horrible! And yet she couldn’t look away, even when cowering in the corner as though at any moment the pair of Frenching fancies would produce knives from their knickers and commence the demonic ritual Bernie was so entirely certain was being plotted! The blood of a coward! The most vital ingredient! 

For the time being she remained shielded in her corner, ready to fend off the wicked witches thirsting for her blood. She watched as their tonguing match grew fiercer. Both girls became visibly frustrated that their passionate thralls could be expressed no further. Edelgard broke the kiss first and boldly laid claim. 

Her hand grasped tight around Dorothea’s cleavage window. With a dedicated tug, she unveiled Dorothea’s breasts, letting them explode out from both her dress and her brassiere which Edelgard had strategically hooked her finger around. Bernie let out a little eep, not unlike a fearful bird of some description. 

“Oh my, Edie! Someone’s impatient!” Dorothea snickered as her plump form was laid out free. Edelgard hugged Dorothea closely, as if at first just to feel her bare flesh warm and planted against her own form through the fabric still blocking their naked embrace. 

“How much of my life have I spent without rightfully claiming what it is I desire? I saw an opportunity to at last take it~ You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that.” 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to do that~” Dorothea cooed. She fell, her rear cushioned by the side of the bed. Edelgard leaned in, planting her knee between the songstress’s legs and up against her crotch. Edelgard’s pink lips cushioned against Dorothea’s nipple, taking slow and flirtatious kisses. At first it was just a tickle, but the tension rose as Edelgard began running her tongue in calculated circles, suckling strongly, and soon enough mashing both spittle clad breasts together so that she could suck at them at the same time. 

The party had taken a very strange turn for Bernie, who watched now from the crack in her spread fingers shielding her face in vain. Bernadetta felt an incredibly intense lust growing inside of her, or at least she though it was? The sensation was a heated and terrible pressure, buzzing and growing like a kettle expanding from a roaring heat. Her free hand drifted nearer to her crotch, that buzzing desire growing stronger and stronger, so strong it could hardly be contained by her form and it rose above. The phantom sensation was strange but enthralling, tempting Bernadetta, but for the moment she could still abstain. 

Is this the potion’s work? Bernadetta mused, her mind so hazy and lost that even such a simple question was a headache inducing perusal. I-I can’t believe how attractive they are. Dorothea is so gorgeous! And Edelgard- oh wow! I’m not sure which one I envy more. I wish I was as amazing as they were…

Edelgard as was laid against the pillow by Dorothea’s more forceful hands. She sought to make a mockery of Edelgard’s advances and push even further. As Edelgard laid back, Dorothea expertly slid her finger across a few buttons, undid a zipper, and released her from the shell of her attire. The royal coat was tossed aside, leaving Edelgard dressed only in a frilly white bra grasped around her pallid form, and wrapped around her curvaceous and perky rear was her other article of clothing; her gorgeous bright scarlet leggings. 

Bernadetta flinched at the vision of her house leader being departed from her clothing! So much skin! A scandalous sight that would have made her faint standing up any other evening. But this specific evening, intoxicated on potion and curiosity, Bernadetta was kept awake, her skirt slowly starting to hike beneath the curtain of her attentions. 

“I really can’t even begin to tell you how baaaadly I’ve wanted to do this~” Dorothea said, rubbing her cheeks against Edelgard’s raised rear. It wasn’t an overly large rear, no its charms were entirely in the perky, plump, and perfect category. It was the sort of rear that would look wrong on anyone else and decent on someone similar. But on Edelgard it was entirely perfect. The stockings hugged the shape of the rear so perfectly, a second scarlet skin shimmering gorgeously. Dorothea ran her hands up and down the cheeks, clutching her nails against the latex like material in worship. “This ass has, frankly, driven me mad. My very first impression of you, I’ll never forget…” 

Dorothea sunk her nails in roughly, her hands starting at separate cheeks. Edelgard was a panting mess, her rear either shockingly sensitive or the wind entirely taken from her earlier. With a long harsh drag, her hands stretched through the leggings like hoes in the dirt to cultivate a path. Her hands met once without fruit, so they parted against and dragged again. A tiny crack was carved halfway, creating a small window at the crack of her ass. Dorothea grunted lustfully and pushed both of her fingers into the little notch. She pinched tight and- 

Riiiiiiiip!~ Dorothea ripped open the seat of her leggings like a red candy wrapper. And inside was a delicious set of sweet buns. Dorothea spread Edelgard’s cheeks and slowly ran her tongue around her pucker inside, cooing sweetly. 

Bernadetta gasped, her hand wrapping around her cock- She looked down. Her skirt was tented high up, her thighs trembling from the massive effort that had been undertaken. A huge hearty spear of sinful delights had emerged from between her legs, pushed past the prison of panties, and now sought to conquer her skirt which was already being wetted with a drooling strain of pre. 

Her eyes shot back as she heard a pant from Dorothea. She could see the girl in profile. Dorothea grunted heavily, thrusting at the air over and over, moaning. “Edelgard~ Oh sweet Edelgard~ T-this ass is sooo good~ Edelgard, Edelgard~!” Every thrust, a strange growth emerged further and further out from her hips, an unbidden member arising to the occasion. Her skirt could only be jutted out so far, and the cock was unveiled. A long, needy pillar as long as Dorothea was glamorous. She wrapped her hands around her dick with little care, thrusting it into her palm and moaning. 

She arose like a demon, hellbent on her only goal. With Edelgard bent over so freely, it was natural Dorothea would claim her prize. She slid inside of Edelgard’s ass, hunched over her like a breeding dog. “O-oh gods its soooo tight!” 

“B-by the gods Dorothea~ P-put it in! Please, please!” Edelgard’s gloved hands grasped the bed sheets tight. Her voice was muffled against the pillow, her ass wagging to encourage that cock to slip further inside. Ever the actress, Dorothea was unable to heed the call to perform. She thrust forward with more ferocity until her cock couldn’t slide any further. 

And then the dance began. Dorothea thrusting away with wild abandon, Edelgard the eager and drunken recipient evermore. And there in the fearful corner was Bernie Bear. Her fear was in conflict with her desires, her hands orbiting around her cock. It was laid out before her, a lever of choice. A single tug perhaps? A dozen? Should she join them in their debauchery? Risk being so depraved? 

No, this doesn’t make sense! You shouldn’t do it! Bernadetta battled in her mind, a new voice filling her head. 

B-but! It looks so nice! Just a little touch! Maybe two? What will it hurt?!

What will it hurt? Who knows?! That’s the issue! What if they get mad that you’re doing this? What if your weird penis is cursed! If you cum it’ll stay on forever! And then your husband will be so upset! 

We don’t even have a boyfriend! And keeping a cock wouldn’t even be that bad! I need to stop worrying so much and just…

J-just…

Touch it~

Poke. Just a small prod to make sure it wasn’t rigged to blow. Her cock pulsated in response. She could feel the rush of heat pushing through it. The sensation of her whole dick shuddering, the entrance slithering open enough to churn out another batch of the thin sugary cream she was now producing. Bernie rather liked the sensation, even though all the alien sensations were making her a little overwhelmed. Did she dare? Do it. 

Another touch, this time with two fingers lingering. It felt ever so nice. A longer press then, she ran her fingers up and down the surface of the cock. That felt incredible, and it was sonly a tickle compared to what she knew herself capable of! She wrapped her hand around her massive shaft, shocked to find that there was still so much room remaining! Her other hand wrapped around her cock. She could feel her heart beat rumbling through the shaft, her whole body shuddering now. 

She loved it. She pushed and pushed her cock, grinding it into her palm. The sounds of her friends mating on the bed filled her with a blinding sensation. She lost track of time, of the shoves she used to be able to count on one hand, then two, then in her head, before the list was entirely lost forever. 

And she came. As did her friends, filling the room with their moans of ecstasy. Their seed spilled openly for a long while, but Bernie didn’t feel relieved at all. Her cock sprung back to full mass almost immediately. She looked over at her friends- 

Dorothea and Edelgard were standing and kissing again, madly undressing in a heated frenzy reborn. Soon both girls were naked. Bernadetta ran an impulsive comparison. Dorothea had bigger boobs, Edelgard had a bigger ass. Both were so dazzling that Bernadetta nearly felt ashamed to even be near them. 

But both turned to look at her with big grins. “Bernie, you having fun?” Dorothea asked. 

“W-what?” Bernadetta shuddered, the attention making her cock feel an entirely new strange sensation. Like the pressure before, but enhanced. “Y-yes, I’m fine! I’m just being alone in my own way! Don’t let me get in your way!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bernadetta!” Edelgard insisted. She walked closer to the cornered girl. “Someone as lovely as you shouldn’t feel the need to hide.” Spurt. Bernie’s cock was pulsating harder. It was visible, sloppy and lewd, her thick cum puddling around her. 

“I-I’m gross!” Bernadetta retaliated. “A sickly looking girl! I’m-“ 

“The cutest girl I know~” Dorothea said, leaning down to sit next to Bernadetta, her hand around her shoulder. Spurt. Edelgard took the other side, wrapping around her. Spurt spurt spurt! 

Edelgard leaned in and kissed Bernadetta on the cheek. Bernie shot her face up and flushed red as the torn leggings laid out on the floor, cum covered and ruined as they were. “I have to agree with Dorothea,” Edelgard said. “Bernadetta, you are entirely too adorable for your own good. By order of the emperor, I decree your cuteness to be mine!” Another cheek kiss. Dorothea mirrored this one. 

Bernadetta was trembling. I love this. A stray thought, so unlike her usual self. She was smiling. Nervous and scared, but for once something else was gluing her to where she was. Edelgard pinched her chin and turned her head. Bernadetta was greeted with a kiss. She was hit with a rush of wall thick emotions drowning her. The kiss ran long and deep, longer and deeper than Bernie ever thought herself worth of. All the while, Dorothea ran her tongue between the conjoined lips. Edelgard broke the kiss enough the trio of tongues might meet. 

“T-this is so lewd!” Bernadetta argued, clearly clinging to some paltry argument to refute this blissful dream. 

“Yeah, but I can tell you love it!” Dorothea cooed. “C’mon, let’s keep going girl. I wanna feel Bernie inside me!” Dorothea rose up and planted herself on Bernadetta’s lap. She massaged that cock against her legs before lifting herself back up. With her hand to guide it, she slid that cock right inside her plump and awaiting lower lips. Bernadetta had her mouth open to protest, but all that could escape was a single lustful howl as she felt her cock hilt inside the beauty. 

Bernadetta short forward, pushing Dorothea against her back onto the floor. With her body shuddering in desire, she thrust forward with wild abandon. All the while, Edelgard was aligning her own member with Bernadetta’s rear. She slid back and thrust inside of Bernadetta. And for once, the shy violet hadn’t a word of protest to such open advances. 

Everything dissolved into a maddening lust, a foggy frenzy so suddenly forgotten. All Bernadetta could keep track of was the love and pleasure she was feeling from both of her friends, her heart beating ever so pleasantly. It felt like love. 

When she awoke she was sharing a bed with the other two, their sleeping bags laid out on the floor entirely unused. Bernadetta’s rear end ached and her cock was nowhere to be found. She was wrapped around Edelgard’s left half, Dorothea adorning the other. Bernie sighed tiredly, noticing that the blanket was peeled back to their lower halves. Edelgard had some killer abs. 

“W-what happened last night?” Bernadetta shot up nervously, shuddering as her old anxieties hit her. 

“It appears that potion got the best of us.” Edelgard said as she arose. “It is a good thing I instructed Hubert to make sure none of my neighbors were in their room that night, less we might’ve awoken to charges for commotion or even copulation.” The emperor turned to Dorothea with a stern look. “Dorothea… Did you have any indication that the potion would have behaved that way?” 

“W-well, I took it when I was alone just to test it!” Dorothea said. “All that really happened was I felt a little hot and I swear that’s it! I could tell something was up, but figured maybe I needed someone else nearby? So I tried it again and well…” She snickered. “I honestly wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

“It…” Edelgard sighed, her guard lowering. “It was fun, but please, a little more forewarning next time. Where did the potion end up anyways?” 

Bernadetta rose from bed, a tad awkward due to her nudity. Covering herself wasn’t going to do anything. She found the potion in the corner of the room where she had left it. She lifted it up and took a long sip from it. Both of the girls still in bed audibly gasped at her. 

The shy girl slowly turned, her cock already erupting fresh from her groin again. “So…?~” She gave a sly grin. “Anyone up for round two?”


End file.
